Total Drama Presents: Big Brother: Through The Roof
by Smart Geek
Summary: Total Drama has taken on both Survivor and The Amazing Race. Now it's taking on Big Brother! Twenty-two brand new competitors who happen to be the children of the previous Total Drama competitors will be staying at a mansion that resides on Pahkitew Island, to compete of ten thousand dollars! Expect the unexpected in the most twisted summer yet on Big Brother! (Apps Open)
1. Chapter 1

The scene faded in on a lovely day. You could see the host of Puppy Bachelorette and co-host of Celebrity Manhunt, Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. She had a smirk on her face as she began to speak. "You've seen Total Drama and seen Ridonculous Race, but this is very different."

The camera flashed to show her in front of a house on a stage in front of an audience. "Sixteen new comeptetiors will spend 4 months in this house and will battle in various competitions." She smirked. "But of course there will be a twist and you'll learn about that soon, expecf the unexpected and stay tuned for this upcoming season called _Big Brother: Through The Roof!_ "

* * *

 **Haven't you all noticed how Total Drama has payed a homage to reality tv shows. Well, why not just branch out to CBS's hit sho** **w, Big Brother. I've decided that I should pick a new host, at first I was thinking Josh, but that was scratched and so Blaineley is the host. So I decided why not do a SYOC with this.**

* * *

 **Now concerning on the SYOC.**

 **1.** The App is currently on my profile for everyone to copy. However, applications are only accepted via pm. Applications that are put in review will be ignored.

 **2.** Now here's the twist, this takes place a few years fast forward after Ridonculous Race and the children of the show, will be the children of the past Ridonculous Race and Total Drama competitors.

 **3.** You may send in two applications. However, they must not be the same gender. For example, you can't send in two males or two females, however you can send in one female and one male. If they're male and female or male/female or something outside of the gender binary, then go for it! Special situations in which you can send in two of the same gender is considered.

 **4.** Please make the most unique and detailed OC's you can. I need characters who can develop or cause drama. I'd rather not have stereotypical goths or musicians. Make them detailed and unique as possible. While I'd honestly prefer an OC that hasn't been used in other fics, it's not required. Don't be hesitant to make an antagonist, they make things more dramatic.

 **5.** I'm open to any suggestions for challenges and other things, don't be afraid to suggest in the PM or reviews.

 **6.** I will ask the authors of the OC's questions about their OC's during the duration of this fic to write them in the best of my abilities. So I suggest you stay active or else your OC may be in jeopardy due to nothing to do with them.

 **7.** Now, during this I won't be able to reveal much to the author's because you have to expect the unexpected, that is the show's main quote...

 **I look forward to seeing your OC's, Ciao! And remember expect the unexpected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I actually got submissions and I'd like to say thank you, even to the apps that weren't accepted and I felt motivated by the reviews and how nice you all are. Once again, thank you. And I kinda got a bit offended because of an author by the name of "Aleister Bloodrive VII" got a bit mad because his/her OC was rejected and it left me a bit of hurt. But that's not the main priority so let's get this started.**

* * *

 **Reason for No Acceptance:**

 **Elizabeth (Liz) Cooper: She was less detailed and wasn't much to work with.**

 **Alice Krein: This is all purely based off of her medical issues, they would interfere with the show since there is life-threatening challenges, so that's all why.**

 **Daniel & Dante Brown: Well it's less detailed and since it kinda revolves around the next generation ****kids and them being orphans is kinda much. Now, for all those wondering, the exception is that you can only send in two characters with the same sex if they're twins.**

 **Christian Douglas: He's kinda an expy of Duncan.**

* * *

 **Male:**

 **1\. Wesley Louis (The Cocky Brusier) (Bloodylilcorpse) (Owen & Izzy) **

**2\. Damien Thompson (The Stoic Brainiac) (GarfieldSoGood) (Scarlett & Max) **

**3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

* * *

 **Females:**

 **1\. Janet Richardson (The "Nice" Girl) (I am a fish) (Mike & Zoey) **

**2\. Fiona Allen (The Awesome Punk-Pop Singer) (Liz The Sweet Writer) (Courtney & Scott) **

**3\. Ruby Sanders (The Shy Musician) (GarfieldSoGood) (Beardo & Ella) **

**4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

* * *

 **Accepted Applicants:**

 **Janet - She seems to be like her mother with more depth, and she seems interesting. Zoey was the kind of person who'd do things for everybody, except her enemies, but the twist is that Janet doesn't like doing that. So it gives her a big more depth.**

 **Fiona - Once again, just another interesting character. I love that pop chick side to her and how she isn't all her parents.**

 **Ruby - I don't know, any characters kinda appeal to me, unless they're used frequently.**

 **Wesley - He seems like an intimidating and interesting antagonist. I think he fits perfectly with the big brother house.**

 **Damien - He also seems like an interesting antagonist. His stoic ways also gives him a bit of character relief.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I actually got submissions and I'd like to say thank you, even to the apps that weren't accepted and I felt motivated by the reviews and how nice you all are. Once again, thank you. And I kinda got a bit offended because of an author by the name of "Aleister Bloodrive VII" got a bit mad because his/her OC was rejected and it left me a bit of hurt. But that's not the main priority so let's get this started.**

* * *

 **Reason for No Acceptance:**

 **Elizabeth (Liz) Cooper: She was less detailed and wasn't much to work with.**

 **Alice Krein: This is all purely based off of her medical issues, they would interfere with the show since there is life-threatening challenges, so that's all why.**

 **Daniel & Dante Brown: Well it's less detailed and since it kinda revolves around the next generation ****kids and them being orphans is kinda much. Now, for all those wondering, the exception is that you can only send in two characters with the same sex if they're twins.**

 **Christian Douglas: He's kinda an expy of Duncan.**

* * *

 **Male:**

 **1\. Wesley Louis (The Cocky Brusier) (Bloodylilcorpse) (Owen & Izzy) **

**2\. Damien Thompson (The Stoic Brainiac) (GarfieldSoGood) (Scarlett & Max) **

**3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

* * *

 **Females:**

 **1\. Janet Richardson (The "Nice" Girl) (I am a fish) (Mike & Zoey) **

**2\. Fiona Allen (The Awesome Punk-Pop Singer) (Liz The Sweet Writer) (Courtney & Scott) **

**3\. Ruby Sanders (The Shy Musician) (GarfieldSoGood) (Beardo & Ella) **

**4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

* * *

 **Accepted Applicants:**

 **Janet - She seems to be like her mother with more depth, and she seems interesting. Zoey was the kind of person who'd do things for everybody, except her enemies, but the twist is that Janet doesn't like doing that. So it gives her a big more depth.**

 **Fiona - Once again, just another interesting character. I love that pop chick side to her and how she isn't all her parents.**

 **Ruby - I don't know, any characters kinda appeal to me, unless they're used frequently.**

 **Wesley - He seems like an intimidating and interesting antagonist. I think he fits perfectly with the big brother house.**

 **Damien - He also seems like an interesting antagonist. His stoic ways also gives him a bit of character relief.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I actually got submissions and I'd like to say thank you, even to the apps that weren't accepted and I felt motivated by the reviews and how nice you all are. Once again, thank you. Now let's get this started.**

* * *

 **Reason for No Acceptance:**

 **Elizabeth (Liz) Cooper: She was less detailed and wasn't much to work with.**

 **Alice Krein: This is all purely based off of her medical issues, they would interfere with the show since there is life-threatening challenges, so that's all why.**

 **Daniel & Dante Brown: Well it's less detailed and since it kinda revolves around the next generation ****kids and them being orphans is kinda much. Now, for all those wondering, the exception is that you can only send in two characters with the same sex if they're twins.**

 **Christian Douglas: He's kinda an expy of Duncan.**

* * *

 **Male:**

 **1\. Wesley Louis (The Cocky Brusier) (Bloodylilcorpse) (Owen & Izzy) **

**2\. Damien Thompson (The Stoic Brainiac) (GarfieldSoGood) (Scarlett & Max) **

**3\. Tanner Summers (The Fun Loving Punk) (northrnstar) (Bridgette & Geoff)**

 **4\. Rodrick Urban (The Depressed Goth) (Liz The Sweet Writer) (Gwen & Trent) **

**5\. Aiden Lee (The Soulfel Poet) (GwendolynD) (Carrie & Devin) **

**6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

* * *

 **Females:**

 **1\. Janet Richardson (The "Nice" Girl) (I am a fish) (Mike & Zoey) **

**2\. Fiona Allen (The Awesome Punk-Pop Singer) (Liz The Sweet Writer) (Courtney & Scott) **

**3\. Ruby Sanders (The Shy Musician) (GarfieldSoGood) (Beardo & Ella) **

**4\. Shaely Summers (The Easygoing Future Nurse) (northrnstar) (Bridgette & Geoff)**

 **5\. Winifred Tan-Fitzpatrick (The Scary Competitive Intelligent Girl) (GwendolynD) (Noah & Emma) **

**6\. Vanessa D'Antonio (The Wild Child) (Bloodylilcorpse) (Lorenzo & Taylor)**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

* * *

 **Accepted Applicants:**

 **Janet - She seems to be like her mother with more depth, and she seems interesting. Zoey was the kind of person who'd do things for everybody, except her enemies, but the twist is that Janet doesn't like doing that. So it gives her a big more depth.**

 **Fiona - Once again, just another interesting character. I love that pop chick side to her and how she isn't all her parents.**

 **Ruby - I don't know, any characters kinda appeal to me, unless they're used frequently.**

 **Wesley - He seems like an intimidating and interesting antagonist. I think he fits perfectly with the big brother house.**

 **Damien - He also seems like an interesting antagonist. His stoic ways also gives him a bit of comic relief.**

 **Shaely & Tanned - They seem like an interesting pair and they are a great addition to the cast. **

**Winifred - She seems like an interesting character that goes along into the story.**

 **Rodrick - He seems a bit interesting and a character I could dive into.**

 **Aiden - He's an interesting character, which I find in the App's.**

 **Now I hope to see your OC's, ciao!**


End file.
